


One night chess

by Rotkehlchen2



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Alcohol, Chess, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Post-Canon, Ray is a sly fox, Slice of Life, Swearing, also Ray is a lonely cinnamon roll, and Laura is his fudge
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rotkehlchen2/pseuds/Rotkehlchen2
Summary: Спрашивать себя о том, почему он не засунул Прессфилд в свою дорогую тачку и не отвёз обратно Смит не мог. Может, потому что чувствовал беспросветную тоску одиночества. Не то чтобы в его жизни было мало собеседников: от некоторых он бы даже был не прочь избавиться голыми руками, но когда в последний раз он мог просто не думать, не беспокоиться о том, куда может привести его язык и о том, как эта встреча может навредить бизнесу Микки?
Relationships: Raymond Smith/Laura Pressfield
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминаемая песня: Björk - Possibly Maybe.  
> А так же Radiohead - Exit Music (For a Film).

_«Your flirts, it finds me out»_

В доме пахло сигаретами. Оставить стёганую куртку в коридоре не вышло. Не спрашивая себя лишний раз о том, с каких пор Флетчер начал курить табак с ментолом, Смит разразился гневом. Как хорошенький порш, с нуля до шестидесяти за две с половиной секунды. 

_«Possibly maybe»_

— Если ты выполз из своего тёмного дрочильного уголка катафалка, чтобы получить обещанные ножевые от скалки, то... 

— Я пропущу момент о том, на кой чёрт гангстеру режущая скалка, и возможно ли это, но это ты вытащил меня из моего «тёмного дрочильного уголка», — наполненный сарказмом голос показался знакомым. Лёгкая хрипотца, королевский акцент с едва заметными нотками северного произношения. Рэй медленно шагнул из коридора на кухню, подтверждая слабую догадку. На диване, среди мягких подушек и разбросанных тёплых пледов была Лора. 

_«I wouldn't mind perhaps»_

— Когда-нибудь люди научатся ходить «в гости», а не врываться в мой дом, — недовольно отозвался Смит, гнев постепенно отпускал. Проморгавшись, Рэй упёрся обеими руками в кухонный островок. 

Это точно была не сигарета. Вейп? Электронная? Чем там себя травит молодёжь Рэймонд знал. Если это касалось наркотиков. Прямоугольный предмет в узловатых пальцах Лоры выглядел знакомо: наверняка реклама этой дряни попадалась на глаза. Даже лекцию о вреде курения в чужих домах он проглотил: сигареты оставляли после себя пепел. Мерзкий, мелкий пепел, забивающийся на ткани и оставляющий свой след, но от этой хреновины пепла не было. Совсем отсталым Рэймонд не был: за новинками в системах «испарения» он даже пытался следить некоторое время. Как-то добрался до вейпшопа и замучил консультанта своими вопросами. Надолго его не хватило. Украдкой от остальных парил жидкость со вкусом пышных панкейков с кленовым сиропом. Пока эта дрянь не разлилась в его кармане, испортив любимый плащ, а вейп начал плеваться при затяжке. С тех пор попытки угнаться за молодёжью были оставлены в прошлом. А портсигар вернулся на место. 

— Я так понимаю, ты ожидал кого-то другого на своём диване, — разглядывая вальяжно развалившуюся фигуру, Рэй тремя пальцами поправил очки за дужку. Чёрные треники «адидас», белая майка, подложенная под голову одна рука, и торчащий наверх острый локоть. Настоящая аристократка. Взгляд дольше задержался на красных носках, после чего Смит позволил себе выдохнуть и опустить плечи. 

_«Spending little time with you»_

— Такими успехами на выходные я буду мотаться в национальную больницу неврологии и нейрохирургии. Это Бьорк? 

Только сейчас Смит понял, что в доме играла музыка под тихий шелест иглы навороченной системы проигрывателя. Антивибрационные подставки, вывод на стенды, вся продуманная хуйня для того, чтобы можно было закинуться стаканом-другим и уснуть в одежде на диване. В работе шум мешал: засесть за бумаги под шелест листов и тихого поскребывания ручки по документам было намного лучше любой музыки. Кажется, Роз шутила о том, что в её мастерской только бухгалтеры любят работать в тишине.

— Ну не всё же Барри Уайта слушать, — она выдохнула дым наверх с лёгкой усмешкой. Рэй позволил себе слабую усмешку в ответ, что выглядело так, словно его сейчас удар схватит. 

Когда Бальзак писал, что способность везде чувствовать себя как дома присуща лишь королям, шлюхам и ворам, он явно упускал из вида отбитых музыкантов. Смит вглядывался в бледные руки и темные зрачки, чтобы понять, успела ли девица что-то принять, но горизонт был чист. Да и выглядела она немного живее прошлого раза. 

— Ты что-то от меня хотела? Могла бы позвонить, — он не сомневался, что достать его телефон Лоре было несложно. 

— Я хочу сыграть с тобой в игру, мистер Смит, — где-то он это уже слышал. Плечи моментом напряглись, Рэй ожидал удара от Флетчера, особенно после того, что он сделал с ним после красочной встречи в такси.  
— У тебя глаз дёргается, — весело заметила Прессфилд, скрестив лодыжки, — нет, серьёзно, у тебя есть шахматы там, или хотя бы карты? 

Ощущение какого-то грядущего пиздеца никак не отпускало. Скорее висело над ним, весело шевеля ножками. В красных носках. 

— Слева от пластинок есть шкафчик. Посмотри там, — только и оставалось, что махнуть рукой. Ещё бы желательно принять душ и переодеться, и взглянув разочек на то, как Лора, присев на корточки у шкафа, принялась рыться, Рэй выдохнул. В конце концов, что такого может сделать эта девчонка, если он поднимется наверх и хотя бы переоденется? По пути он даже прихватил кроссовки Лоры, слегка поморщившись от того, что они стояли у дивана. И повесил её пальто на плечики. 

На душ времени точно не хватит, но пару звонков обеспечить можно.   
— Босс, мне нужен номер лорда Прессфилда. 

Второе пришествие в зал оказалось не таким ошеломляющим. Лора расставила резные фигурки по шахматной доске, успела даже подвинуть кресло поближе к журнальному столику. И ела мороженое большой ложкой. Её волнистые волосы были привычно заправлены за уши и слишком напоминали ему спаниеля. 

— Дохрена шоколада, имбирь и чили, — смотреть на улыбчивую Прессфилд было непривычно. Но улыбка ей шла. — Тебе бы свою кафешку открывать. 

Маленькое хобби было большой тайной Смита. Психотерапевт сразу сказал, что если он не найдёт возможность выпустить пар, то в тридцать его ждёт инфаркт. Ему уже сорок, а мороженое? В отличие от скалки, мороженица спрятана в нижнем шкафу. Его грешное удовольствие долго в морозилке не живёт. Очередной блядский день, когда он должен выгрести всё дерьмо, травка напополам с табаком, свежий урожай, экзотичный сорт, а сладкого жрать после хочется всегда. 

— Может и открою. Если доживу, — наплевав на приличия, Рэй достал из верхнего шкафа бутылку виски. И один стакан. Увидев вздернутые вопросительно брови, Смит прищурился. — А тебе нельзя, — в ответ он получил только хмурые брови и качнул головой. — Ты на колёсах, которые мешать с алкоголем сомнительно. 

— Моя печень справится. Одну стакашку? 

— Стакашку, — кажется в этот раз усмешка вышла более искренней. — Ладно, но только одну. 

Золотистая жидкость разлита по стаканам, Рэй даже не удержался и взял вторую ложку, чтобы иногда подворовывать из миски. 

Спрашивать себя о том, почему он не засунул Прессфилд в свою дорогую тачку и не отвёз обратно Смит не мог. Может, потому что чувствовал беспросветную тоску одиночества. Не то чтобы в его жизни было мало собеседников: от некоторых он бы даже был не прочь избавиться голыми руками, но когда в последний раз он мог просто не думать, не беспокоиться о том, куда может привести его язык и о том, как эта встреча может навредить бизнесу Микки? Максимальный вред сейчас может быть нанесён разве что его сосудам и зубам. Но это терпимо. 

— Если я выиграю, то остаюсь на пару ближайших дней у тебя, — вот они, условия её игры. Отчаянную просьбу в её глазах распознать было легко. Рэймонд хмыкнул, опуская очки и протирая стёкла мягкой тканью серой домашней поло. Даже тут не обошлось без пуговиц. 

— А если проиграешь? 

— Тебе решать, — просто пожала плечами она. 

— Как ты вообще нашла мой дом? — вопрос мучал сознание долго. Вряд ли бы Микки дал его адрес, не сообщив ему об этом. 

— Вспомнила одно место, которое мы проезжали, когда вы меня наебали, а дальше каталась по улице туда-сюда, пока не узнала твой милый домик. 

Домик. Только человек, выросший в поместье, мог бы назвать его жилище подобным образом. 

— Не уверен, что ты помнишь всё с того дня, но мы тебя не обманывали, — возразил Смит. Он точно не помнил наёбок со своей стороны, но знать, какие воспоминания отложились в забитой героином голове было невозможно. 

— Когда я спросила, можем ли мы теперь ехать домой, — Прессфилд накинула себе на плечи один из многочисленных пледов. Выглядела слишком домашней. Вообще всё это выглядело слишком обыденно. Будто они каждую неделю собирались за партейкой в шахматы и распитием вискаря средней ценовой категории. Перед ней выёбываться было незачем. 

— И мы отвезли тебя домой.

— Неправда. Сначала мы заехали к тебе, где ты решил оставить всё «лишнее».

Лишнее. Автомат и диснейлендское недоразумение. Рэймонд не думал, что Прессфилд была в состоянии хоть что-то запомнить. Наверняка ведь на скорость гоняла крэк с героином. Старая сказка на новый лад. Возьми крэк, он ведь «чистый», давай покурим после саундчека. Подсядь, выкуривая пару граммов в день. Желай большего. Пока он не перестанет давать даже свои минуты удовольствия. А дальше начинается грязь. Попытки накидаться всем в желании поймать ту самую скорость, двойной кайф кокаина и героина. И очевидный передоз.

— И кто же был так добр тратить бензин на поиски моего «домика»? — глоток вышел громче и больше чем хотелось, и Рэй, не скрываясь, заел его ложкой мороженого. 

— Попутку поймала. Такой забавный дед согласился подвести. Моднявый, — Лора, наконец-то, убрала свою дымящую хреновину в сторону. — В кожаной куртейке был, кажется цвета бычьей крови, и очках а-ля рэйбены из семидесятых. 

— Сука, — только и сорвалось с языка. Естественно, без вмешательства этой старой жабы не обошлось. К удивлению Прессфилд, Рэй в два шага добрался до окон и задернул все шторы. Быть развлечением ему крайне не хотелось. Её хмуро-недоуменный взгляд задержался на фигуре в серой одежде. Из освещения остались только бесконечно уютные лампы, что заставило крепче закутаться в плед. После холодных огромных помещений поместья, заебавших и намозоливших глаза до безобразия, большой зал казался последним оплотом комфорта в этой жизни. 

— Это какой-то твой знакомый был? Вот почему он так удачно подсказал мне, какое из окон более слабое, — Лора откинулась на спинку кресла, но Смит только качнул головой. 

— Ты за белых. 

Когда он в последний раз видел эту доску? Не говоря уже о том, когда доставал резные фигурки ручной работы из какого-то невъебенно дорогого дерева. Онлайн-шахматы были неплохим развлекаловом на вечер. Рэй даже взял себе совершенно тупой никнейм «Мантис», просто чтобы поржать. Но вживую поиграть удавалось редко. Точнее даже никогда. 

— Гамбит Морро? — посмотрев на Лору сквозь приспущенные очки, что делало его похожим на какого-то весьма странного школьного учителя, возможно, по физике, Рэймонд даже прикусил нижнюю губу. — Это будет интереснее, чем я думал. 

Ощущение приближающегося пиздеца отпускало. Не давило тисками на яйца, заставляя думать о всех самых плохих вариантах. Девчонке просто хотелось побыть в Лондоне пару дней, только вот поддаваться Смит не собирался. 

— Шах, — Лора была ужасно самодовольная. С опустением стакана Рэй всё чаще замечал за собой, что засматривался на эту тощую фигуру. На хмурые брови, широкие скулы, торчащие из-под майки и накинутого мягкого пледа ключицы, на свисающую с кресла коленку и вторую, поднятую к груди, на острый локоть, которым она почти каждый раз задевала стакан. Выточенная росчерком пера. Одним словом, не девушка, а нож-бабочка. 

— Зачем тебе оставаться в Лондоне? — Смит не мог не спросить. Боялся, что ответом будет возвращение к Пауэру и героину. 

— Я хотела заехать в студию к моему продюсеру, — Прессфилд крепче сжала ладонь на тонкой лодыжке, — сидеть дома нет никаких сил. 

Знала бы она, как пристально Рэй следил за тем, чтобы выполнялось это «сидеть дома». Как подбирал нужных врачей и санитаров, приезжающих в поместье и не задающих вопросы. Как общался с её врачом, проверяя, надеясь, что она выкарабкается после передоза, вдохнет полной грудью, начнет жить новой жизнью. Как усилил периметр поместья, чтобы пресечь любые попытки. Но надолго этих усилений не хватило. Даже три месяца спустя. 

— Неудачная последняя песня... Для фильма? — ухмылка на его губах стала похожа совсем на мальчишечью. 

— Ебаный ты сталкер, мистер Смит, — через пару долгих минут отозвалась Лора, поняв, о чём была речь. Одно из её последних видео для инстаграма — акустический кавер на Radiohead. Её любимая группа, да и низкий голос с хрипотцой был идеален для подобных песен. Конечно, Смит следил. Следил, чтобы все снятые материалы были в пределах поместья. Разглядывал отсканированные плёночные снимки, тёмные, зернистые, с мягким контрастом. Разглядывал немногочисленные селфи с замазанным лицом или глазами. Немного наслаждался пейзажами чистой природы. 

— Работа у меня такая, — только неопределенно пожал плечом он, доливая себе новый стакан. — А два одинаковых кота с именем Брайан, это, всё-таки, перебор. 

— Хочешь отдам одного? 

— Нет, спасибо, я шерсть не люблю. 

— Capito. Шах! — возможность Лоры поставить уже второй шах удивляла. Конечно, у него были свои сомнения в её умственных способностях, учитывая, из какого клоповника ему пришлось её доставать. Разобравшись чуть больше, Смит понял, в чём была проблема. А точнее в ком. 

В тот раз он взял с собой только пистолет. И кровью выбил обещание никогда больше не писать Лоре. 

— Это сейчас был итальянский? — Рэй заметил, что Прессфилд начала что-то подозревать. Нервно крутила пальцы, терла костяшкой по брови, хмурилась и тихонько глотала виски, слишком сосредоточенно глядя на расстановку фигур. Учителя у неё были хорошие, это он признал сразу. Пожалуй, не проводи он задержавшиеся встречи Микки в машине с телефоном и приложением для игры в шахматы, то у неё были бы все шансы победить. — Если я выиграю, ты должна будешь мне кое-что пообещать. 

— Sì! И что же такого страшного я должна тебе пообещать? 

Рэймонд не ответил. Просто улыбнулся в стакан, ощущая себя немного даже довольным. Улыбка на его лице выглядела слишком чужеродно, но он продолжал улыбаться. 

— Шах и мат, леди Прессфилд, — прозвучало ей в ответ, и вся поза Лоры изменилась. Она сгорбилась, с опущенными плечами, даже взгляд не хотела поднять выше доски, на которой белому королю настал кирдык. 

— Ладно, — выдох был практически обреченный. Прессфилд поднялась с кресла, сбрасывая с себя плед и понуро отправившись к кофте, которую кинула куда-то за диван. 

— Ты куда-то собралась на ночь глядя? — Смит поднялся с дивана следом, остановившись вплотную к Лоре, пока та ловила свою кофту. 

— Я проиграла, сейчас ты вызовешь какого-то друга-гангстера, я поеду в ебучее поместье домой и сойду с ума от безделья и отсутствия дружелюбных лиц. 

И Рэй расслабился. Наклонился ниже, поправляя в очередной раз очки, сдерживая мягкую улыбку. Лора пахла горькой зеленью и солёным морским бризом, словно ныряешь с головой в средиземное море. Удержаться Смит никак не смог. Не после трех стаканов виски. Нырнул. 

— Я ещё час назад оповестил твоего отца о том где ты, и можешь ли остаться у меня. Кажется, он был в слишком большом шоке от моего звонка, раз согласился, — скорее просто беспокоился о том, что звонок от «лучшего человека Пирсона» не предвещает ничего хорошего. Даже уговаривать почти не пришлось, просто упомянуть вскользь, что Смит не допустит, чтобы с единственной дочкой что-то случилось. 

— Какой же ты хитровыебанный, мистер Смит, — Лора встретила его взгляд, изучая искорки довольства и лапки морщин в уголках глаз. Почему-то подумала о том, что из них двоих спокойный вечер с музыкой, выпивкой и мороженым ему был нужнее. 

— Рэймонд, — пониженным голосом поправил её Рэй, не отодвигаясь, но не трогая Прессфилд. Словно ждал чего-то. 

— Рэймонд, — повторила она, пытаясь подражать его твёрдой «р». Блять. 

Когда он успел снять с себя очки? Наклониться так близко, что ощущалось его ровное спокойное дыхание? Или может, какого хуя он так соблазнительно облизал пересохшие губы? Вряд ли он когда-нибудь признается, что опустил очки, чтобы лишний раз вытереть их нервным жестом. 

Поцелуй вышел с напором. Пьяный, неаккуратный, небрежный, и абсолютно желанный с обеих сторон. Лора властно запустила пятерню на его затылок, мягкие пшеничные волосы растрепались от одного движения. Тихий рычащий стон и мурашки, разбежавшиеся по его шее подсказали, что действие было верным. 

Привкус шоколада, мороженого и ментола на её губах смешивался с виски и всё тем же мороженым на его. Скрипящая кожа дивана, острые колени, крупные тёплые ладони на худых бёдрах, мокрые укусы на шее. Отключенные мысли о микробах. Или может, свои микробы оставлять на чужой коже куда безопаснее. 

— Я думала, греческие боги остались только где-то в мифологии, — хрипло отозвалась Прессфилд, стоило ему скинуть кофту через голову. От неожиданного комплимента Рэймонд хрюкнул. 

И широко улыбнулся, впервые искренне за последние годы. Радуясь тому, что шторы он всё-таки закрыл. А обещание не заваливаться без приглашения в его дом может потерпеть. Как минимум до утра. 


	2. Chapter 2

На самом деле это было неправильно. Нет, не так. На самом деле это было пиздецки неправильно. Основные мысли крутились о том, как придётся оправдываться. Да босс, всё было в порядке. Глаз с Лоры не спускал. Рук тоже. Ртом помогал.

Рэй быстро проморгался, резко вдыхая воздух носом, переходя от расслабленного положения с откинутой для поцелуев головой в напряженную подачу вперёд.

— Да не оставлю я на твоей шее следов, не волнуйся, — заметила Прессфилд ему на самое ухо, голос у неё был пьяный и руки её уже вовсю лапали его там, где порядочным леди не следовало и думать находиться.

Интересно, сильнее ли бьёт один стакан виски на молодой организм после детоксикации?

— Дело не в следах, — он оставил покоиться свою ладонь на пояснице Лоры, совсем не помня, как сумел пробраться под майку. Ладно, идея была заманчивой. Слишком заманчивой.

— Только не начинай играть недотрогу, — когда она хмуро уставилась своим тяжёлым взглядом, Смит разве что поелозил задницей по дивану, принимая тот факт, что возбудился только сильнее. Вот же блядство. И Лора это явно заметила. Блядство двойное.

— Я взвешиваю все за, — он провел рукой медленно, распробывая это ощущение нежной аристократической кожи под кончиками пальцев. — Против того факта, что твой отец меня как минимум четвертует, а как максимум спустит всех собак.

— А кто ему расскажет?

Хороший вопрос. Рэймонд прекрасно знал, кто способен узнать и рассказать. Но зная свою историю проёбов, всплыть этот вечер мог совершенно неожиданным способом.

— Хуй с ним, — неожиданно для себя согласился Смит, дотянувшись свободной рукой до стакана недопитого виски и проглотив всё залпом. — Вычеркну сегодня из своего списка «совершенных за жизнь дел» секс с рок-звездой.

— Тогда я вычеркну сразу два, — когда Лора заливисто рассмеялась, Рэй отставил стакан в сторону и обхватил девчонку обеими руками, изгибая одну бровь в немом вопросе, — секс со стариком и с гангстером.

— Только вот я ни старик, ни гангстер, — выдал он в ответ, рывком поднимаясь с остопиздевшего дивана и удобно подхватив Лору, направился в спальню. Этот диван вызывал слишком много неприятных воспоминаний, чтобы позволять им портить предстоящее удовольствие.

На попытку вспомнить, когда у него последний раз был секс не от отчаяния, тоски и одиночества, а просто потому что захотелось — мозг услужливо подметил «какой секс, дорогой, ты последние годы мечтаешь только о здоровом восьмичасовом сне и о лечебном массаже шейно-воротниковой зоны».

Собрав по пути каждую стенку, целуя Лору в каждый раз все глубже, все слаще, до пресловутой дрожи в коленях, на кровать Рэй упал настолько возбужденным, что даже мысль о презервативе возникла в голове не сразу — сначала бы раздеть, раздеться, ощутить контакт кожи к коже, что обычно вызывало признаки дискомфорта.

Что в ней было такого? Кроме пожирающего взгляда. Кроме мягких поцелуев. Кроме влажных следов на коже.

А ведь он читал почти все интервью с ней. Составлял своё мнение по перепечатанным диалогам, рассматривал жесты на редких видеозаписях с радио-сессий её группы. Считал полной глупостью весь её подход к отсутствию гендера, простым маркетинговым ходом для привлечения молодёжи. Но сейчас, глядя на уверенно восседающую на его бёдрах Прессфилд, в мужских белых боксерах и совершенно несочетаемым лифчиком с каким-то кружевным узором, Рэймонд не мог понять, что возбуждает его сильнее: её уверенность, чёртовы кружева или бельё, которое на любой другой девушке смотрелось бы дикостью. Казалось, что не стиль у неё унисекс, а она сама — сплошной унисекс. Определение чёртового слова.

Упираясь обеими руками в грудь Смита, Лора ловила себя на поганой мысли о том, что он так похож на Пауэра. И при этом не похож. Но сравнение уже было запущено и остановить себя становилось практически невозможно. Глупо цепляться за любовь, от которой остались только горький привкус сигарет во рту и исколотые руки. Ещё глупее думать о том, что жадное кидание на первого человека, с которым остался наедине могло чем-то помочь. Но было что-то в этом непривычное. Было что-то в его подходе к ней ещё в первую личную встречу.

Только когда он сумел избавиться от ступора и мешающего лифчика, Рэй недовольно прорычал, раздраженно закатывая глаза, стоило Прессфилд оттянуть его голову от своих ключиц и груди.

— Теперь ты решила поиграть в недотрогу?

— Мистер Смит, — её взгляд был настолько серьёзным, что Рэймонд первым делом подумал, что ему пизда. — Ваше оружие массового щекочения должно быть запрещено в использовании против гражданских! — посмеялась она в ответ, проводя пальцами вдоль его челюсти, чтобы почесать это самое оружие. На что Рэймонд не нашел ничего лучше, как потереться подбородком о чужие рёбра с тихой усмешкой. Он окончательно смирился с мыслью, насколько привлекательно и хорошо самое неправильное в этой жизни. Поправлять от этого извечного «мистера Смита» в этот раз он не стал.

Просто позволил себе откинуться на подушки и наслаждаться.

— Смазка? Никаких аллергий? — Рэй не стал медлить, спрашивая всё в лоб, пока руки копались в ближайшей тумбочке. Он сам раскатал презерватив по всей длине и щедро сдобрил смазкой, когда увидел слабый кивок от Прессфилд.

Она все ещё ёжилась от каждого поцелуя, отчего в груди щемило от умиления. Ещё сильнее щемило от взгляда на её тонкую лодыжку, которая казалась едва ли не одного размера с его запястьем. Только ведь у него были до пизды изящные запястья.

Лора выглядела хрупкой, и почему-то очередной контраст с её сильным характером вызывал сплошное воодушевление. Он водил большим пальцем нежно вдоль широких скул, выражая своё восхищение. И терпеливо ждал, пока Прессфилд соизволит его принять.

— Блять, — на грани выбитого дыхания и хрипа выдал Смит, — блять, — повторил он раньше, чем хотелось. Медленный темп с глубокими толчками уводил его так далеко в наслаждение, пальцы немилосердно впивались в её бёдра, голова запрокинута назад, распаленное тело отзывалось лишь глухими неразборчивыми стонами, рваными вздохами и совершенной невозможностью сфокусировать взгляд.

— Пиздец ты роскошный, — Прессфилд подавилась воздухом, когда опустила взгляд на лежащего под ней Рэя. Она думала, что распалит и раздразнит его плавными движениями, но вся его поза выдавала, что он уже на грани. С его губ сорвалась беззвучная ухмылка. Как воспринимать комплименты в постели он понятия не имел.

Фирменное блядство.

Смит привык к другому. Привык, что сняв себе номер в отеле и очередную «жертву» из модного бара, от него требовалось больше. Каждый его одноразовый партнёр цеплялся за физическую форму и просил жестче. Просил вбивать в матрас так глубоко, насколько возможно. Просил оказаться под ним, и Рэй потакал. Потому что не искал ничего более стабильной разрядки, быстрого душа и поездки домой в одиночестве.

Поняв, что даже перебор последних цифр поставок ламп, счетов за электричество и точного веса товара с каждого ебучего поместья не помогали ни капли отсрочить неизбежное, Рэймонд обратно прильнул губами к ямке между её ключиц. Он видел, насколько терзающим для Прессфилд было сочетание мягких губ и щекотно-колющей бороды и собирался этим воспользоваться.

Чёртова девчонка, чёртов освежающе-горький парфюм на её тонкой коже и чёртов алкоголь. Почему он позволил себе расслабиться на работе?

Хуй с ним. Хуй со всем этим миром, когда в своих руках можно ласково сжимать невероятно ублаженную Лору, утыкаясь носом куда-то ей в шею и неразборчиво шептать маты вперемешку с нежными словечками, не находя в себе сил оторваться.

Пожалуй, это был первый вечер в жизни Смита, когда после секса он смог только добрести до мусорки, выкинуть аккуратно завязанный презерватив и упасть обратно на кровать, засыпая моментально и без единой проблемы.

Лора же, вернувшись из душевой, только расплылась в улыбке, увидев, что Рэймонд уже вовсю спал, завернувшись крепко в одеяло. Она колебалась недолго, не зная, остаться ей в этой комнате или уйти, но в итоге сдалась и прилегла рядом.

Одеяла ей не досталось, пришлось довольствоваться покрывалом, зато навалившаяся рука и прижатый к макушке нос обеспечили нужным комфортом для засыпания.

Восьмичасового сна ему не досталось. Будильник был мерзкий, но не настолько, как ощущение, как осознание того, что заснул он потный и грязный. Правда по сравнению с тем, на что он поддался вчера, эта мелочь казалась несущественной.

Идиот.

Крутилось в голове с непрекращающейся издевкой. Кретин. Мудозвон. Придурок. Мудильник. Описывающих себя слов Рэй мог подобрать до бесконечности. Ещё он решил, что пора на пенсию. Пора откинуть лапы кверху, когда понимаешь, что настолько мелкая провокация осталась не только без ответа, а он на неё поддался. Да, в нём был алкоголь и настроение было здоровское после шахмат, мороженого и непринуждённого разговора. Но это не значит, что можно было позволять Прессфилд поцелуи и запускать руки под её майку.

Да, босс, я всё держал под контролем. Под контролем моих рук, пока меня уверенно объезжали.

Чертыхнувшись негромко, чтобы не разбудить ещё спящую Лору, Смит втянул носом воздух и тут же напрягся. Она не дышала. Она блять лежала в его кровати, в его руках, без намёка на одежду, и не, блять, дышала.

Если так ощущается инфаркт, то лучше помереть следом.

— Лора! — в голосе нескрываемая паника, а лицо бледнее её собственного в день победы гравитации над русскими. Помереть и правда будет не так стыдно, как пытаться объясниться перед Микки и лордом-отцом.

К огромному облегчению, Прессфилд лениво разлепила глаза, тяжело вдыхая и немного рассеянно глядя на зависшего над собой Рэя.

— Какой охуенный вид, — её утренний хриплый голос возбуждал покрепче виагры. Только потом она перевела взгляд с его торса и таких привлекательных напряженных плеч на лицо. — Только не говори, что я забыла сообщить тебе о моем пиздатом мозге, которым по ночам забывает о том, что мне надо дышать.

— Похоже кроме неврологии и психотерапевта мне нужно к кардиологу, — едва нашёл в себе силы то ли прохрипеть, то ли прошептать Смит, прежде чем сел на краю кровати. — Ты что на завтрак будешь?

— Мюсли.

Она пила кофе, щедро смазывая джемом тост. Рэй только и кидал задумчивые взгляды, подкрепляясь своим стандартным омлетом с фасолью и колбасками. Ему ещё не приходилось завтракать с кем-то в этом доме. Но Прессфилд выглядела чрезвычайно спокойной. Спрашивать, откуда в ней взялось столько доверия к нему, он не стал.

Его с утра даже не дёргало. Пускай он потратил немного времени на то, чтобы убрать пустые стаканы и миску в раковину, найти свои очки, положить пластинку обратно в упаковку и в шкафчик. Фигурки шахмат и мытье посуды он оставил на потом.

— Твой отец спрашивает, все ли ты таблетки приняла, — отпускать надзор он не хотел. Даже если уже давно ситуация вышла из-под контроля.

— Да, — Лора поморщилась, пошкрябав ложкой по тарелке.

— Точно все? — если у лорда возник такой вопрос, значит что-то здесь было не так. Прессфилд только недовольно стукнула его по плечу, исчезая в коридоре с пальто, чтобы выудить тот пузырёк, который хотела проигнорировать.

— Точно все, — уже за столом ответила она, заедая таблетки тостом.

Почему-то даже не было неловко. Рэймонд считал, что будет крайне неловко смотреть в глаза Лоре, особенно из-за того, что он так откровенно вырубился. Но неловкости не было. Абсолютно никакой. За завтраком он успел написать обеспокоенному лорду о том, что всё в порядке, таблетки выпиты, Лора ничего лишнего не принимала и была под его надзором. Насколько близок этот надзор, естественно, он писать не стал.

Зато понял, почему настолько сильно Прессфилд пыталась сбежать из дома. Пазл сложился до конца — при всей любви, родители душили юную поп-рок-звезду гиперопекой. Может быть, у него получится что-то с этим сделать.

Чтобы отвезти её в студию, пришлось вызвать Банни. Конечно, хотелось бы сделать это самому, но график не позволял. Ещё он вызвал его потому, что тот не стал бы задавать лишних вопросов. Только вот все вопросы были отброшены, когда Лора, перед тем как надеть пальто, притянула Рэя к себе за шею, оставляя на его губах нежный короткий поцелуй, заставив моментально покраснеть ушами, стоило Банни негромко кашлянуть.

— Тебе стоит сегодня поехать домой. Банни отвезёт после твоих бесед с продюсером.

И даже не смотря на то, что Лора немного поморщилась, она всё-таки согласилась. Она была слишком увлечена попыткой обдумать действия прошедшего вечера. На активное сопротивление не хватило бы сил. Но она впервые почувствовала себя не пустой оболочкой, не чересчур опекаемой дочкой аристократов, а живым человеком, нужным кому-то не ради денег родителей или статуса. Ради самой себя.

Днём Рэймонду пришло оповещение, что она выставила новую фотографию. Он не удержался, украдкой заглянув с подставного аккаунта. Прессфилд сидела в студии за барабанами, широко улыбаясь и больше не замазывала свое лицо и глаза.

Я забыл взять с тебя обещание.

Точно. Так что я должна пообещать?

Вламываться в мой дом без приглашения.

Ты имел в виду не вламываться?

Нет. Вламываться. И ещё одно.

Мы не договаривались на два обещания 🤔

Никогда больше в жизни не трогать крэк и героин.

Ладно. Твоя взяла, мистер Смит. Обещаю.

Рэймонд.

🖤Мистер Рэймонд 🖤

Ты ходишь по тонкому льду, мисс.

Леди ☝️

Ты ходишь по охуенно тонкому льду, леди Лора. Я ведь терпеливый.

Но?

Но моё имя заставлю стонать.

— Рэй, будь так добр отлипнуть от экрана, и передавай Лоре мой привет.

Пирсон часто поражал воображение. Рэймонд никогда не понимал, почему босс может понять, что что-то не так или что-то очень даже так по одному его наклону головы. Но работу это делало намного проще.

— Я знаю тебя, как свои пять пальцев, Рэй. А раз у тебя сегодня такое хорошее настроение, — Микки развернулся, допивая чашку чая. — Я просто обязан этим воспользоваться. Ты едешь со мной на переговоры. Фрейзер за рулём.

После джем-сессии с продюсером и обсуждения с техником последних новинок, Прессфилд легко улыбнулась подошедшему Банни. Даже не сказала ни слова против, когда тот открыл перед ней дверцу заднего сидения машины. Ведь это был первый день в её жизни, когда она не думала ни о наркотиках, ни о Ноэле. И она наконец-то перевернула страницу, обнаружив себя заново.


End file.
